


Wow

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were off-world,  and they were all a little buzzed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were off-world, and they were all a little buzzed.

"I didn't notice any alcoholic taste," said Daniel, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, his glasses dangling from his right hand.

Teal'c, the only one not affected, thanks to his symbiote, merely said, "Nonetheless, Daniel Jackson, it is clear from your behavior that you have imbibed some sort of fermented beverage."

Sam felt like giggling. She was trying to look as unaffected as possible, but she couldn't help glancing at the Colonel out of the corner of her eye. He was looking decidedly un-amused, which normally would have made Sam sober up. But because of the effects of…whatever…she heard a small laugh escape her.

She quickly fixed her expression, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Sam," said Daniel slowly. "Did you just…giggle?"

She could feel Colonel O'Neill glaring at her.

"Absolutely not." She also wasn't turning bright red.

"Okay. That's it. Bed." Colonel O'Neill stood up from the campfire abruptly. "Teal'c, take first watch. Carter, you take second."

They settled into routine, Sam taking over for Teal'c, feeling much steadier. She spent the next two hours walking a quiet perimeter; then woke up Daniel. Just before dawn, she awoke suddenly, feeling very strange. She felt flushed all over and looked over at Daniel. He was sleeping peacefully, dead to the world. She climbed out of the bag and into her shoes, knowing with absolute certainty that she couldn't possibly sleep another minute. She guessed there was only about a half-hour until their normal wake-up, anyway.

The minute she saw Colonel O'Neill, she knew something was wrong. He looked like she felt—slightly feverish. He looked up from the embers of their campfire as she approached, his eyes slightly glazed.

Her heart was pounding a ridiculously fast tempo. "Good morning, sir," she managed to croak. Better. Now that she'd said something, maybe she could try it again. "Are you okay…"

He stood up and took a couple of steps toward her. She gulped. "…sir? You look-"

"Carter," he said oh-so-slowly, "You seem to be blushing through your hair."

Sam was bewildered. What could he possibly mean by that? Suddenly his hand was in her hair, parting it and…playing with it? Something was definitely wrong. Even more wrong was the fact that Sam wasn't moving away or saying anything. Her voice seemed to have deserted her, and she felt the ridiculous desire to close her eyes as his hand fell toward the back of her neck.

No, that was wrong. Her eyes were definitely closed, and she could sense him getting closer each second. Finally, her brain tried to kick back into gear and started shrilling at her to move, move now, move before he—

Her brain shut up. Her body hadn't been listening anyway, and it definitely wasn't going to move away from his lips, which were now tracing delightful patterns on her own. The flushed feeling only intensified as his arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck and he lifted her up and she instinctively put her legs around him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, her brain was thinking rational thoughts, thoughts like _stop now, alien influence, off-world_, and _big trouble_.

He groaned, and it was a good thing she was braced against a tree, really, because she had no sense of equilibrium left at all. Her rational mind wondered when they'd found the tree. Her rational mind was an idiot.

She really felt very warm, which was surprising considering she hadn't bothered to put on her jacket, even though it was a cool, crisp morning. It was proving to be a very good decision, because the Colonel's hands were on her skin underneath her T-shirt, and his hands left a sort of burning feeling in their wake.

His mouth left hers, leaving her gasping as he kissed his way along her jaw to her ear, and then down her neck to her collarbone. It felt really good.

She moaned.

"Shhh," he admonished, and kissed her mouth, which unfortunately didn't keep her throat from trying to make another sound, although it was rather muffled this time.

A tent unzipped behind them, the sound startling in the pre-dawn stillness.

They froze.

Sam was faced with a very difficult choice. Her rational mind was quite loudly demanding she ask to be put down, that they get on with the embarrassing aftermath and that-whatever the cost-the person coming out of the tent behind them not, under any circumstances, actually see them in a compromising position. But her body was demanding that they ignore Daniel-she was quite sure it was Daniel, and not Teal'c, because whoever it was seemed to have gotten the zipper stuck, thank God-and keep kissing Jack, who really, looked just adorable with his hair all tussled from her hands.

Jack looked practically murderous at the sound, but gradually he seemed to be coming to his senses, too. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he gave a rueful smile and set her down.

She gave a sad half-smile back.

"Sir."

"Carter," he sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair. Sam noticed his actions effectively destroyed the "I've-just-been-making-out-with-my-2IC" evidence. "I don't know what's going to get me first-the alien influence or you."

"Alien influence?"

"Pretty sure." He shrugged. It didn't really matter at this point, and they both knew it.

The zipper behind them came unstuck. Sam could hear Daniel grumbling to himself as he put on his boots.

"We are so not mentioning this in our reports."

"No, sir."

"You can't look like that when Daniel comes over. Take a walk, Carter."

"Yes, sir." She turned to go. As she ducked around a few trees, she heard Daniel ask Jack where she was going.

"Wanted to check out that lake we passed yesterday."

The answer seemed to satisfy Daniel, because he said, "I had some really strange dreams last night. I don't know what was in that stuff, but...wow."

She almost missed Jack's reply.

"Yeah. Wow."


	2. Timestamp Meme Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A timestamp meme response for Wow for daisycm83, who wanted one day after "Wow," so she could find out if they ever dealt with it, but really just wanted another make-out scene.

“You.”  
  
Sam looked up from her computer. Jack was leaning against her door frame, and she said, “Sir?” just before her brain came back from her latest equation and she realized he was staring at her. And not in a food-on-her-face sort of way.  
  
She raised a hand self-consciously to her chin anyway.  
  
Jack sighed, looked displeased with...something. Sam's brain kicked in full strength again, and she noticed that he was completely still. Just...standing there. In her lab door. Staring.  
  
At her.  
  
She swallowed.  
  
There must have been some identifiable place this conversation went wrong, but she couldn't figure out how two words total could even count as a conversation, let alone cause this kind of reaction. She decided to start over, standing up and hoping it would refocus her.  
  
“What did you say?” she asked.  
  
Still completely motionless. “You.”  
  
Sam was sure that was supposed to make sense but...  
  
Oh. Right. The mission. The weird alien drug.   
  
"I don't know what's going to get me first--the alien influence or you."  
  
And suddenly he moved, until he was right next to her and she had too look up just a little bit and she just knew that everything was written right on her face because she hadn't seen this coming and hadn't had time to prepare.  
  
He kissed her, and her brain sort of—shorted out, taking a very reasonable sentence about regulations, open doors, and cameras with it.  
  
He gripped her waist, and she put her hands on his upper arms, although she wasn't sure if she was trying to push him away or...  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh.  
  
Her fingers dug into his arms, and pulled him closer, and his hands were somewhere completely inappropriate, and Sam didn't care. She would be lying if she said she hadn't been thinking about this a long time, and especially since last week's mission.  
  
They broke apart, breathing heavily, their arms still around each other. A flicker of worry crossed Jack's face. Sam smiled slightly in response, leaned in and pulled a little at his lower lip, inciting a small moan from Jack.  
  
“Oh yeah. Definitely you.”  
  
They shared wry grins, now tinged with a little bit of sadness. It was one thing to make out off-world, under the influence of some sort of...substance. It was another thing to make out in Sam's lab, with the door open, and the cameras running.  
  
“Sorry,” Jack said, his voice low.  
  
“You sure about that?” Sam asked, trying for a teasing tone.  
  
He flexed his hands, reminding them both of where they were.  
  
“I'm not sure yet.”  
  
Sam struggled to contain a grin. Jack dropped his hands, sighed.  
  
“I suppose we ought to go explain ourselves before Hammond finds out on his own.”  
  
Sam groaned. “Oh...my father's going to hear about this.”  
  
Jack looked afraid for a moment, then took Sam's arm. “We'll just take this...one step at a time. First the angry general, then the...other angry general.”  
  
Sam laughed. Surprisingly, this decision, haphazard as it was, felt right. Easier than she expected, and there wasn't anything else that could be done about it now.  
  
They left her lab together, hands brushing slightly.


End file.
